


Tempestiva

by satismagic



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-05
Updated: 2010-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-12 10:59:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satismagic/pseuds/satismagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In corpore, tempestivo plenoque, Elysium meminisset... Drabble scriptum pro Tudorpot. A Latin translation of my drabble "Ripe".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tempestiva

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tudorpot](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Tudorpot).



> **Disclaimer:** This is a work of fan fiction, written because the author has an abiding love for the works of Joanne K. Rowling. Any characters, settings, objects or creatures from the Harry Potter books and movies used in this work are the property of Joanne K. Rowling, and Warner Brothers. Original characters belong to the author of the said work. The author will not receive any money or other remuneration for presenting the work on this archive site. The work is the intellectual property of the author, is available solely for the private enjoyment of readers at AO3, and may not be copied or redistributed by any means without the explicit written consent of the author.

_Sc0ffy pro auxilio gratias ago._

## Tempestiva

In corpore, tempestivo plenoque, Elysium meminisset. Viticulae caput circumcrispantes, labias rosae basiantes; mammae gravidae plenaeque sunt – nec citri vericundiae, nec arantiae carptae, nec acidi pomplemi, illa spernet. Melones opimae mitiaeque.

Formas venerat. Concrepere non potest. Illam, in gremio sedentem cupit. Largitam prementem contra eum sentire vult. Parata. Mollis idomitaque est.

Eleganter, non rugas corporis castigati autumnitatis sed abundantiam aestatis optabat.

Et audaciam Gryffindoris suis amat.

* * *

## 

FINITE INCANTATEM

* * *


End file.
